Flavoring agents, individually or in combination, are used to impart desired flavor characteristics to a variety of consumable products. Blends of flavoring agents can provide interesting and pleasing flavor perceptions through a balancing and/or merging of individual flavor notes. In such blends variations in the amount or kind of flavoring agent can result in completely different flavor perceptions by, for example, a shifting from a harmonious blending of flavor notes to an inharmonious cacophony of flavor perceptions. Combinations of flavoring agents that provide a unique, refreshing and clean flavor perception by a balancing and harmonious blending of flavor notes would always be a welcome contribution to the art. This invention provides just such a contribution.